Azuma
Azuma is a member of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. He is the last of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to be revealed, but the first one to appear on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail members. Appearance Azuma is a tall, muscular man with a stern appearance. He has a straight dark streak (possibly a scar) running from his left eye that extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his midcheek. His hair looks like long, dark strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He also has a goatee. He wears Renaissance-style clothing. He has two crescent-shaped earrings, one in each ear. His member stamp is located on his left shoulder strap. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc During Pantherlily's interrogation of Mest, Azuma attacks and narrowly misses Wendy, who was saved by Mest. Mest then shouts for him to come out. He reveals himself from inside a nearby tree, identifying himself as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and saying that the signal flare was too late in its goal of warning of the enemy attack. Mest starts explaining that he is a member of the new Magic Council trying to put Fairy Tail out of business in order to earn a promotion, but with the revelation that Grimoire Heart was now on the island, he says that if he can take care of them, he could stop dreaming about it. He also mentions that he brought along a battleship of the Council's Main Force Arrest Squad just in case, and it is seen in the background. Unfazed, Azuma destroys the battleship without breaking a sweat, and sarcastically asks Mest if he could start his own job now. Magic and Abilities Merging Magic.jpg|Merging Magic Detonation.jpg|Detonation Magic As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma is an incredibly strong mage. He took on Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell, Charle, and Mest Gryder all at once and defeated them without much effort with his explosive and flame-based magic. He also has incredible durability and endurance, as he took a direct punch to the face by Pantherlily and was hardly fazed by the attack. He also has incredible reflexes, as he was able to instantly react to Mest Gryder and Wendy teleporting behind him to launch a surprise attack, and defeat them right after that. Explosion Magic: Azuma's primary magic is his explosion magic, which allows him to create deadly explosions at will. He first used it as as a surprise attack on Wendy, though it failed. He later blew up a Magic Council battleship with it. Azuma appears to be immune to the effects of his magic. *'Brevi': Azuma extends his hand, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in a semi-linear explosion. This was first used against Pantherlily. It is possible that this move also leaves small little "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode soon after for further damage. *'Tower Burst': Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, and summons an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity. One usage of this was enough to defeat Pantherlily, Wendy, Charle, and Mest all at once. ''Merging Magic: ''He uses an unnamed type of magic that allows him to merge with other objects like trees. This allows him to keep himself hidden from plain sight. Trivia *As a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, he may represent the sin of Pride or greed, since he was the first member to get on the island but last to be revealed and the only one to go to the island alone instead of with his guild's main force so he is likely very strong. *His appearence resemble Pumpkin Doryu, one of the major enemies in Rave Master, an old production of Hiro Mashima. His Earrings also resemble Doryu's Dark Bring Vampire. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages